Interactive games have evolved over the years allowing individuals to play games of their choice in the comfort of their homes by wearing certain handheld devices with sensors to capture their movements as they perform simulated sports or gaming activities that run concurrently with stored or streamed content. However, these games are not portable and for the rare few that are, capturing the player's gaming information either require transporting a significant amount of equipment or the game is premised on simplistic hand gestures or maneuvers. Player participation is therefore generally relegated to simulated sports activities rather than actual sports activities and effectively confines the game player to his/her home.
Health experts have repeatedly expressed concerns for the long term effects resulting from spending too much time passively viewing content as opposed to engaging in actual physical activity. Thus, there is a need for interactive games to incorporate actual sporting activities into the gaming experience, freeing the game player to play the interactive game either indoors or outdoors depending on the type of sporting activity involved. For example, instead of a game player simulating riding a skateboard or making hand gestures with an interactive game to simulate a boxing match, the gaming experience would incorporate the actual skateboarding activity outdoors or a real live boxing event indoors. In this manner, the gaming experience provides for a more energetic, active game and a more enjoyable and dynamic experience. The invention described herein satisfies this long felt need that heretofore has not been resolved by the prior art.